Scar tissue
by Marlek
Summary: Прошлое может напомнить о себе случайно. На заявку: "Кацура   Гинтоки. Шрамы. Везение"


**Название:** "Scar tissue"

**Автор:** Marlek

**Персонажи:** Гинтоки, Кацура

**Рейтинг:** G/PG

**Отказ от прав:** Заверните. Заберите. Нет, спасибо.

**Описание:** Прошлое может напомнить о себе случайно. На заявку в Hot Fest: "Кацура | Гинтоки. Шрамы. Везение"

**Публикация:** Да, пожалуйста.

- Скажи, что я должен для тебя сделать?

Упс. Этот вопрос нельзя задавать. Нет-нет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах, особенно при Гинтоки.

Кацура понимает, что попал, когда улыбка бывшего боевого товарища становится особенно дьявольской.

Гинтоки машет рукой, приглашая Кацуру в дом. Он одет в рабочую одежду — чинил крышу в соседнем квартале.

Час назад

- Данна, - чертов мальчишка произносит это обращение так певуче, как будто обращается к девушке.

- А? - За последние несколько лет Гинтоки в совершенстве овладел техникой «невинное лицо». И совершенно не напрасно - она спасала его неоднократно. И иногда спасала других людей, как, например, спрятавшегося среди инструментов и строительного мусора главу Джои, которого ищет (в который раз) половина Шинсенгуми.

- Тебе идет рабочая одежда.

- Тебя забыл спросить.

Мальчишка и его сопровождающие все же уходят через некоторое время, а Гинтоки спокойно возвращается к работе.

Настоящее время

Гинтоки заканчивает и собирается домой. Кацура следует за ним.

- Зура, если тебе что-то нужно, говори.

- Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. И не Зура, а Кацура!

- Ты мне ничего не должен. Уходи.

В этом весь Гинтоки.

- Нет уж, я должен тебя поблагодарить. Скажи, что я должен для тебя сделать?

Да-да, именно эти слова нельзя говорить. Запоминай, Зура, или Кацура, один фиг. Ни-ког-да.

- Ладно, - тянет Гинтоки, открывает двери, идет внутрь.

- Шинпачи? Кагура? А? Что? Никого нет? Садахару? Странно...

Гинтоки заглядывает в комнаты, не обнаруживает никого. Качает головой, разминает рукой затекшую шею. И тут его осеняет:

-Я хочу массаж.

-А?

-Ты же говорил, что сделаешь все. Ну так вот я хочу массажа. Я устал, у меня затекла спина.

Гинтоки идет в спальню, снимает робу, да так и валится животом на застеленный футон. Кацура замирает на пороге, смотрит на друга. Гинтоки доверяет ему свою спину, совсем, как тогда, на войне.

Ну, что ж.

- Зура, ты поправился, что ли? - тянет Гинтоки, когда Кацура садится ему на бедра. В отместку Кацура ерзает особенно долго, устраиваясь.

Руки сами скользят по спине, разминая кожу, оглаживая уставшие мускулы. Гинтоки прекрасно сложен, Кацура и сам хорошо развит физически, но тело Гинтоки - отдельный разговор. Всегда хотелось знать, как в этих мышцах, которые он теперь разминает руками, рождается та сила, которая ввергала в страх стольких врагов и защищала стольких слабых.

Спина Гинтоки вся в шрамах, как в линиях жизни. Кацура ведет по одному из них, сам не замечает, как потом проводит еще раз и еще.

- Кагура, - голос Гинтоки хриплый, полусонный.

- Ммм?

- Поспорили когда-то с Кагурой, она меня в стенку впечатала. Там гвоздь был, с пол пальца толщиной. Ну и...

Кацура ведет пальцами дальше, на плечах у Гинтоки много неглубоких ямочек.

- Садахару.

- Эта большая собака?

- Любит грызть все подряд, - Гинтоки слегка приподнимается, подкладывает левую руку под голову, ложится на нее щекой.

Кацура ведет ладонями по спине, похожей на карту жизни, иногда Гинтоки вполголоса комментирует. В большинстве случаев он молчит, но его собеседнику не нужно знать происхождение этих шрамов. Это шрамы с войны, и Гинтоки молчит, а Кацура и так знает происхождение каждого из них. Большинство ран, после которых они остались, он сам же и бинтовал.

Как, например, вот этот — длинный, через всю спину. Гинтоки вздрагивает, слегка меняет положение тела, как бы мимоходом прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Кацура знает, что из всех людей Гинтоки никогда не подставит спину врагу. Но он сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить кого-то, даже если это означает получить удар в спину. Рана была плохая, да и шрам спустя столько лет выглядит не очень — от правого плеча через спину, до середины левой стороны спины. Гинтоки тогда чуть не умер. Кацура, как вчера, помнит, как они несли Гинтоки на руках, потому что не успели соорудить носилки, а аманто следовали за отступающими силами Джои по пятам. Как прятались ночами в укрытиях, зализывая раны и пережидая, ждали подкрепления, питались последними слухами из столицы. Гинтоки не приходил в себя несколько дней. Только тихонько, не громче некоторого шепота, стонал от боли, когда его трогали, бинтовали, поили. Это было тяжелое время. Все боялись. Если уж сам Широяша, их талисман в этой войне, получил такое ранение, то что говорить о других. Если бы он умер, война бы не имела смысла.

Но Гинтоки выжил, рана затянулась, они снова сражались спина к спине, хотя так и не выиграли ту войну. Кацура сражается до сих пор, по-другому. А Гинтоки...

Кацура вздыхает, продолжает разминать другу спину. Тот подставляется, выгибается, уткнувшись лбом в постель.

-Ты везучий, - внезапно, даже для самого себя, говорит Кацура.

Гинтоки молчит.

Наверняка тоже вспомнил прошлое. Хотя он и ведет беззаботный образ жизни последние несколько лет, хоть и притворяется равнодушным к экспансии аманто, хоть и посылает прямым текстом нынешнего лидера Джои куда подальше вместе с предложениями вновь объединить силы, у них с Кацурой одно прошлое. И его никак не забудешь. Ни за чашкой саке, ни за страницами Джампа.

- Как ты думаешь, есть способ делиться везением, а, Зура? - Когда Гинтоки говорит серьезно, такое впечатление, что перед тобой совсем другой человек.

Кацура не знает ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому молчит. Только сильнее надавливает пальцами, массируя поясницу. Гинтоки не переспрашивает, ему не так уж и нужен ответ на этот вопрос. Он его и так знает. Везенье может быть только твоим, как и шрамы. Вот только раны на теле заживают, оставляя новую, хоть и посеченную кожу, а раны на сердце так и продолжают кровоточить.

Тогда, подставив свою спину под удар, Гинтоки так и не сумел спасти человека, которому удар предназначался.


End file.
